tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Reform Ch.2
The group was silent for a moment after Hiroshi and Crazy left. Eventually, Matt broke the silence. “Why did you let him do that, Chief?” “Why did I let him do what?” the Chief asked confused. “Why did you let him just drag Crazy away without saying bye?” “I wasn’t expecting him to do that.” “I wanted to say good-bye,” Claire pouted. “I’m sorry Claire, we’ll just have to wait until we can visit her at J.U.F.F.,” replied the Chief. “I know…I’m going to go eat some cupcakes in the snack room if anyone needs me,” Claire sighed as she slowly walked to the snack room. “Wait for me Claire,” said Kat as he followed behind her. “I hope these next two weeks fly by quickly,” said Chief as he hopped back to his office. Meanwhile, at Crazy’s house, Crazy was packing her things for the long stay. “Hurry up; I don’t have too much time!” Hiroshi shouted from downstairs. “I’ll be down in a minute!” Crazy shouted back, rolling her eyes. After she put the last of her clothes in her suitcase, Crazy then grabbed a picture frame from on top of her dresser and looked at it for a moment. It was a picture that she and the rest of the Company took when they went to Lava Land. She gave off a small smile and placed the photo in her suitcase and headed downstairs. Hiroshi was going through some letters that were lying around the living room when Crazy came down. “What are you doing?!” Crazy snapped as she snatched the letters away from the weasel. “I was just being curious,” Hiroshi replied. “That doesn’t give you the right to look through my stuff!” “…Let’s just go,” Hiroshi said as he left the house. Crazy stood still for a moment before following behind Hiroshi. She placed her things in the trunk and then sat down in the back seat. Hiroshi switched the car into its jet mode and took off. Crazy slouched a bit, irritating Hiroshi. “No slouching back there,” Hiroshi said sternly. Crazy ignored the statement Hiroshi made and just slouched down more. Hours passed before the two arrived to Japan. “Wake up back there!” Hiroshi shouted. Crazy opened her eyes slightly and stared at the many buildings as they passed by. She felt groggy, not wanting to sit up. Minutes later, Hiroshi lands the jet right next to a fairly large building. “Is this J.U.F.F.?” Crazy asked with a yawn. Hiroshi nodded his head yes. He then stepped out of the car and hesitantly opened the door for Crazy. “Get out, now.” Crazy looked up at the weasel; he seemed very irritated. Crazy stepped out of the car and took her stuff out of the trunk. The two simultaneously stepped into the building; it looked much larger inside than it did outside. Agents were walking around as if they were in a hurry. It wasn’t calm like it was at T.U.F.F. Hiroshi then stopped Crazy in front of a desk, with a panda sitting behind it. The panda looked over at the dog and whispered at Hiroshi. Crazy looked around as the two spoke. She noticed that agents seemed to tremble whenever they passed by Hiroshi. Hiroshi then tapped Crazy and the head and pointed at the panda. “Hand over your badge, please,” the panda demanded with her hand out. Crazy searched her pockets and eventually gave her badge to the panda. The panda scanned over the badge and placed it in a drawer behind her. “Hand over your collar as well,” the panda said reaching her hand out again. “My collar….” Crazy placed her hands around the collar as if she was protecting it. “I can’t take this off.” “Why can’t you take it off? Is it stuck on your neck?” Hiroshi asked aggravated. “No, this collar means a lot to me…I’d rather keep it on.” Hiroshi sighed and placed some kind of chip onto Crazy’s collar. “What is that?” Crazy asked suspicious. “Nothing you need to worry about,” answered Hiroshi. The panda then pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages. Crazy saw that there was a list of agents whose names were listed inside of the book; she noticed that there were two columns, one with the agent’s original name, and the other with a different name that was written in Japanese. “What’s your name dear?” the panda asked. “…It’s Crazy.” “…From now on, you will not be referred to as Crazy; your new name is Kyoahaku.” “Kyuoahakua? I can’t even pronounce that! Why can’t you guys call us by our actual names?” “No more questions,” replied Hiroshi. The panda placed the book away and then gave Crazy a slip of paper that had the number 222. “That’s the number to your room; just go down that hall over there.” The panda pointed Crazy to the direction she had to go and Hiroshi followed to make sure she went the right way. The two ended up in a narrow hallway that was filled with doors. Crazy then found a door that had 222 written on it. Hiroshi pulled out a key and opened the door. The walls were a lavender color, it was also pretty small, but it had a bed, a dresser, and one window at the back of the room. “It’s late, you should get some rest.” Hiroshi closed the leaving Crazy alone. Crazy jumped onto her bed and pulled out the photo she placed in her suitcase. She placed it on the dresser sitting next to her bed and slowly fell sound asleep. Category:Fan fiction